The present invention relates to diskdrive cases, and relates more particularly to the front panel assembly of a diskdrive case which has panel boards with air vents for dissipation of heat.
Regular diskdrive cases are commonly made for carrying two diskdrives at different elevations, having two control buttons at the front side for controlling the operation of a respective diskdrive. Because two diskdrives are mounted inside the diskdrive case and arranged in a stack, heat cannot be effectively dissipated.